Mantra, Yuri, dan Histeria
by girl-chan2
Summary: Gara-gara kena mantra salah sasaran dari Aisha, Ara menjadi uke yang dikejar-kejar oleh seme-seme ganas!


Siapa juga yang mau membaca fic abal ini? Tapi aku membuatnya untuk hiburan saja!

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Koridor di Elrios Gakuen itu masih sunyi dan sepi bak kantin sekolah di tengah bulan puasa (?). Awalnya, dia datang hanya sebagai getaran kecil tak berarti. Semakin dekat, dan para semut dan kecoak pun buru-buru mengungsi. Dan ketika jarak mereka sudah tinggal beberapa kaki lagi, lukisan-lukisan mahal yang tadinya menghiasi dinding pun sudah beralih fungsi jadi salah satu penghias lantai. Dalam hitungan detik, bak kawanan bison liar (?) yang menyerbu konser N*ah, lusinan pasang kaki itu berlari. Sembari menjeritkan apa yang membuat mereka menjadi teman sehati.

"MARRY ME, ARA!"

Kericuhan itu untungnya hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Hanya menyisakan gumpalan debu seperti Amerika di zaman koboi plus retakan di sana sini.

Setelah memastikan keadaan cukup sunyi dan semut-semut pun berani keluar lagi, kedua kepala berbeda warna itupun melongok dari dalam lemari yang tadi tertutup dengan rapi dan sepasang mata violet dan topas itu langsung terpancang pada retak-retak yang terpatri di lantai keramik sumbangan Duo Sieghart. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mereka kembali masuk ke dalam lemari dan memutar kunci.

Sungguh tidak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka sampai dipergoki 'kawanan' tadi. Yah, setidaknya untuk salah satu dari keduanya. Yang namanya terang-terangan dijeritkan dengan penuh nafsu barusan.

Ara menyenderkan diri ke dinding dalam lemari, memijat dahinya dengan frustrasi sebelum beralih pada rekan selemarinya. Sumber segala masalahnya.

"Baiklah Aisha, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku! Mantra ngaco apa yang tadi kau gunakan?"

* * *

MANTRA, YURI, dan HISTERIA by Girl-chan2

Disclaimer: Elsword dan beberapa chara dari fandom lain bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Female!Elgang boy, Shoujo-ai, cross, dll.

* * *

Satu saja yang ingin Aisha koreksi sebelum kita memulai cerita ini: semua ini bukan salahnya, melainkan sepenuhnya salah seorang gadis mesum di Elgang.

Semua kegilaan ini berawal pagi tadi.

"APA YANG TANGAN LO NOEL BARUSAN, CEWEK MESUM SIALAN?"

Entah telinga atau otak yang bersangkutan -atau mungkin malah keduanya- mengalami gangguan, boro-boro mundur dan insaf, jemari kegatelan seorang Adeline Kim (1) itu malah semakin getol menggrepenya. Tanpa mempedulikan Aisha yang berteriak dan menyumpah-nyumpah sampai serak mati-matian mempertahankan keperawanannya.

Di sisi audiens, Chuny (2) hanya tertawa-tawa. Raviona (3) facepalm dan geleng-geleng kepala. Eve dan Rena hanya bisa pasrah menyaksikan teman mereka melindungi diri dari pukulan-pukulan Aisha sambil sesekali mencuri-curi kesempatan menoel gadis berambut ungu kalap yang menjadi sasaran favoritnya. Beberapa orang di Elrios Gakuen hanya berlalu tidak peduli. Toh, ini kejadian sehari-hari. Nggak ada yang bener-bener baru kecuali...

"MUNDUR ATAU MATI!"

Jemari Adeline berhenti di udara begitu Aisha serta merta mengacungkan sebuah tongkat sihir. Rara menyikut Ara, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lucy, menyuruhnya menyaksikan adegan temannya menghadapi maut di ujung tongkat sihir gadis ungu anggur (?) itu.

"Ai-"

"MUNDUR ATAU MATI!" Aisha terengah-engah mengulangi, ujung tongkatnya sedikit berpendar, mungkin karena emosi.

Adeline mengangkat tangannya tanda gencatan senjata.

"Oui, oui. Baiklah, kalau pilihannya itu..."

Seringai itu muncul secepat lenyapnya, dan detik berikutnya bibir gadis yang kelebihan hormon itu sudah menempel di bibir gadis Magician yang masih terpana.

"...aku lebih memilih mati bersamamu, yayangku~"

Adeline menjilat bibirnya sembari mundur beberapa langkah, tersenyum puas sementara Aisha membatu dengan muka merah bak patung rusak (?). Namun tindakan Adeline barusan rupanya memercik sedikit api kecemburuan.

"Ahaha Adeline... Mungkin ini mataku yang bermasalah atau apa, tapi kayaknya barusan aku lihat kamu kontak bibir sama Aisha, ya?" Chuny bertanya santai, walaupun mata birunya memancarkan ekspresi ketidaksenangan ketika dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Efek perang dengan demon di Hamel rupanya masih tersisa.

Adeline hanya tertawa gugup. Status Chuny sebagai putri Hamel -walaupun kondisinya mulai menurun sekarang terutama setelah ayahnya dirasuki demon- itu bukannya tanpa alasan.

"Ahahahahaha. Jangan marah dulu, Chuny. Tindakanku barusan itu murni atas nama cinta. Aku hanya kasihan pada Aisha yang sudah di umur segini masih saja tidak bisa mengungkapkan emosi-"

"Adeline, awas!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kilatan cahaya dan semburan bintang-bintang mengikuti suara Aisha yang meneriakkan "HETER!" entah apa maksudnya. Begitu bintang-bintang norak (?) barusan menguap dan asap yang tadi muncul entah dari mana itu menghilang perlahan, tampaklah Chuny, Adeline dan Ara -yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana- terjepit dan tepar saling bertumpukan.

"Adududuh..." Chuny mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terbentur lantai keramik.

"Ara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Adeline masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya kasual seolah mereka sedang mengobrol di cafe dan bukannya saling menindih di atas lantai.

Ara menggosok-gosok kepalanya dengan satu tangan -tangan yang satunya masih tertindih di bawah Chuny- dan menjawab riang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Ahh. Tadi, aku melihat si Aisha mengacungkan tongkat ke arahmu sambil komat-kamit nggak jelas gitu. Kupikir dia mau mengutukmu atau apa, jadi aku melompat untuk menarik tanganmu dan-"

"Awww! Jadi, kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku? Sungguh manis sekali, Ara. Ijinkan aku memberimu sebuah hadiah atas keberanianmu~"

Tidak menghiraukan 'penyelamat'nya yang masih berbicara, Adeline meraih dagu Ara di bawahnya dan mulai memonyongkan bibirnya. Hanya untuk bertemu dengan sebuah tinju yang mendarat telak di rahang, seketika membuatnya terpental.

"Terima itu, mesum!" Chuny mendesis, mulai berdiri dan menarik lengan Ara bersamanya, mengajaknya berdiri juga. Memandangi Adeline yang pingsan di lantai dengan rahang merah bengkak bak disengat ribuan tawon (?). "For touching what is mine!"

"Chuny!" Ara memutar kepalanya memandang mata biru gadis yang walaupun jauh lebih muda namun sudah lebih tinggi darinya, alis hitamnya berkerut tidak terima salah satu sahabatnya -yang walaupun hampir menjadikannya korban pelecehan tapi tetap saja sahabatnya- itu dihajar sampai terpental.

"Aku mengerti kau masih marah Aisha dicium sama Adeline tadi, aku juga mungkin bereaksi sama kalau yang disosor tadi itu Elesis, tapi tetap sa-mmnnnhh?"

Seisi ruangan menatap cengo ketika Chuny tanpa peringatan apa-apa menyerang Ara tepat di bibirnya. Dan menyerang itu maksudnya bukan dengan kepalan seperti yang diderita Adeline beberapa detik sebelumnya, melainkan dengan ciuman. Ara sendiri terlalu terpana untuk bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan barulah ketika dia merasakan lidah Chuny mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya yang masih terbuka karena tadi dipakai berbicara, akal sehatnya akhirnya bekerja dan dia bereaksi dengan mendorong gadis yang lebih besar itu dan memutuskan kontak dengan segera.

"Chuny! Yang barusan itu maksudnya apa?" Ara bertanya kalap, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kontak barusan, mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Hubungan dia dan Chuny hampir sama 'baik'nya dengan hubungannya dengan Aisha, sungguh sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagi Chuny untuk menciumnya tiba-tiba, kecuali kalau dia memang bermaksud memprovokasinya untuk menggelar Guardian-Eun War (?)...

Chuny hanya tersenyum misterius, menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan Ara dan menariknya mendekat sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekian senti. Dari jarak sedekat ini Ara bisa melihat sudut bibir Chuny tertarik membentuk seringai lapar, mata biru teduhnya yang berbalut bayang-bayang, ketika 'Princess of Hamel' itu berbisik dengan suara yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat... uhh... sensual.

"Milikku..."

Ara terlalu terpana untuk bereaksi apa-apa, bahkan ketika tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu menaikkan dagunya, bersiap-siap melakukan ronde kedua.

Yang untungnya tidak pernah datang karena sang 'Hamel Girl' keburu tepar ketika sesuatu yang menyerupai bola basket abu-abu (?) menghajarnya telak di sisi kepala.

Bola basket yang belakangan diketahui punya bulu dan mulut dan masih berstatus piaraan orang.

Bola basket yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jelly si kucing malang.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chuny dan Jelly yang kini tepar berdua, Ara langsung menoleh memandang 'penyelamat'nya, mata topas-nya berseri-seri begitu melihat salah satu sahabatnya berjalan mendekatinya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ra! Makasih banget sudah- uhhh... Ra? Ka-Kamu ngapain?"

Mata topas itu mengerjap bingung ketika Rara menyambar kedua pergelangan tangannya dan langsung memepetnya ke dinding terdekat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Ara bisa melihat mata coklat Rara yang biasanya cerah dan ceria itu diselimuti bayang-bayang, sama persis seperti mata Chuny yang barusan dilihatnya. Firasat buruk lagi-lagi menyambangi pikirannya.

"R-Ra! Sa-sakit "

Ara mengernyit sedikit ketika dirasakannya kedua tangannya mulai mati rasa. Cengkeraman Rara kemungkinan besar akan meninggalkan memar. Namun alih-alih melepaskannya, Rara malah merendahkan kepalanya, mata coklatnya menatap intens matanya, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka perlahan-tapi-pasti mulai mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Namun, bukan itu yang benar-benar membuat darah Ara langsung naik ke muka. Lebih karena dia merasakan lutut Rara di sela pahanya, berusaha memaksanya melebarkan kakinya.

Yang tentu saja membuat gadis manapun panik seketika.

"Astaga, Rara! Apapun yang kau lakukan, hentikan! Kamu ketularan Adeline, ya? Lepas-!"

Rara memang melepaskannya. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya.

Ara hanya bisa menatap cengok ketika kepala Rara mendadak terkulai lemas di bahunya, tak bergerak. Dia mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata topas gadis Asia berambut pirang dengan membawa katana -yang sepertinya baru saja dipakai untuk menggebuk pingsan Rara barusan.

"Le-Leny! Terimaka-"

"Ara-chan. Watashi no mono ni natte kudasai."

Ara memang tidak mengerti bahasa asing yang diucapkan si gadis Asia, namun bahkan dia bisa merasakan nafsu dari nada suaranya. Dan sebelum dia sempat mencerna, dia melihat kerumunan bergerombol di belakang Leny. Dari Lanca sampai Mei Han, Ziu Wan sampai Elwania, Frida sampai Elemy, bahkan Rina yang sudah punya bunga sebagai cinta pertama memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Chuny dan Rara sebelum mereka dibuat tepar. Seperti lapar akan dirinya.

Ara hanya bisa menatap ngeri ketika Leny beserta kerumunan yang sebagian besar berisi seme ganas itu mendekati dirinya, masih terhimpit di antara dinding ruangan meeting dan tubuh lemas Rara. Tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Dia tidak punya pilihan selain memejamkan mata dan berserah pada yang di atas begitu Leny menjulurkan tangannya, siap menjamah dirinya.

Demi jiwa Eun di dalam dirinya yang akan mengamuk lagi, perasaan situasinya masih normal-normal saja tadi pagi, sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba jadi abstrak begini?

"Biding Circle!"

Mata topas yang sempat terpejam di detik-detik terakhir itu membuka, hanya untuk terpana menyaksikan jemari Leny membeku hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Hal yang sama terjadi dengan kerumunan di belakangnya, mematung sempurna bak pahatan seniman ternama.

Ara mengerjapkan mata, masih berusaha mencerna keadaan yang berbalik dengan tiba-tiba.

Waktu seolah membeku, siapa yang melakukannya?

"O-Oi, Ara! Cepat ke sini! Mantraku cuma bisa menahan mereka tak lebih dari lima menit!"

Ara memutar kepalanya ke arah asal suara dan melihat Aisha yang masih menggenggam tongkat sihirnya, sementara tangan satunya menjaga agar pintu ruangan meeting tetap terbuka. Mata violet sang gadis Magician itu tampak agak panik dan stress berat, namun tidak berbalut bayang-bayang seperti beberapa orang yang tadi hampir membuatnya trauma.

Setelah keluar dari himpitan tubuh Rara -dia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sampai menghantam Leny dan menimbulkan efek domino yang kalau situasinya tidak sedang segalau ini, mungkin akan sangat lucu sekali- Ara berlari menghampiri Aisha, yang entah kenapa kini terlihat seperti satu-satunya orang yang cukup waras untuk diajaknya berbicara tanpa beresiko diserang tiba-tiba.

Begitu keluar dari ruangan, Aisha melayangkan pandangan sekilas ke kedua sisi koridor yang lengang sebelum mengambil langkah ke kanan, memberi isyarat pada Ara yang masih kebingungan untuk mengikutinya.

"Aisha, ini apa yang sebetulnya-"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja! Kita harus membawamu pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini sebelum waktu bergerak kembali dan mereka berebut meraepmu lagi..."

"Tunggu... berebut meraepku?"

"DEMI ANCIENT PHORU YANG MENGAMUK, NANTI KUJELASKAN, SABAR SEDIKIT APA!"

Ara berjengit sedikit. Aisha jelas sedang mengalami krisis minimalisasi sumbu emosi. Tapi kalau dipikir dengan logika, yang dari tadi nyaris diraep orang-orang itu dirinya, terus kenapa Aisha yang sewot, coba?

"Ai-"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, menyeretnya cepat ke dalam sebuah ruangan sebelum dia bahkan sempat meronta. Ara membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam sewaktu punggungnya dihantamkan ke dinding keramik tanpa belas kasihan, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata ungu galak dan berbingkai rambut ungu pendek.

Arme. Kakak tertua dari Glenstid bersaudara. Yang kabarnya, bahkan Aisha pun takut padanya.

Ara menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

_Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..._

Dugaannya terbukti ketika gadis Magician itu menyenderkan tangannya di kanan kiri kepalanya, membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Halo, manis..."

Arme berbisik ke telinga Ara yang hampir ingin muntah paska dibilang 'manis' oleh seorang gadis...

...yang kemungkinan besar akan meraepnya.

Benar saja. Tanpa peringatan, Arme membenamkan diri ke dadanya, dan dalam hitungan detik giginya sudah setengah jalan melonggarkan dasi yang melilit kerah baju sekolah gadis itu. Ara menegang begitu dasinya terlepas dan kerah bajunya melonggar, menampilkan tulang selangka yang langsung ditatap Arme dengan lapar.

Cukup sudah. Lebih baik dia mati dikutuk pelan-pelan daripada harus kehilangan keperawanannya.

DUAK!

Dan Arme pun terkapar, memegangi vital region-nya yang baru saja dihajar Ara dengan kaki yang sudah terlatih dengan latihan tendangan maut dari Rena. Tepar dengan bonus ekstra sebuah benjol berdenyut tepat di kepala. Hasil kerja Aisha yang berdiri terengah-engah dengan sebuah staff -yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari patung Sorcerer sumbangan Cowboy yang berdiri di ujung kebun sekolah- tergenggam erat di tangannya, sukses menggebuk kakaknya dari belakang.

"Dasar bodoh! Kan, tadi sudah kubilang jangan menghilang!" Gadis Magician itu menyalak, menyambar lengan Ara dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan yang ternyata adalah toilet -WOW! Berarti tadi dia nyaris diraep di tempat yang notabene adalah lokasi impian para makhluk mesum (?).

"Kamu nggak pernah bilang-"

"Berisik! Masih untung aku hafal aroma parfum kakakku dan bisa melacak kalian sampai ke sini! Kalau sampai kamu jadi korban raep kakakku, nama keluarga kami bisa tercoreng, tahu!"

Ara pasti sudah facepalm seandainya tangannya tidak dicengkeram kuat oleh Aisha yang sudah setengah berlari di koridor yang lengang, tak peduli pada gadis Eun yang nyaris terseret-seret olehnya.

"Tunggu. Bukannya tadi kamu menghentikan waktu? Kok Arme bisa..."

"Hanya berlaku di kelas. Tadi kakakku ke toilet sewaktu aku melancarkan mantra itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal menghentikan waktu, kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari semenit sebelum mereka yang di kelas bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Kita harus menemukan tempat persembunyian dekat-dekat sini... Ah? Iya, boleh juga! Kau hebat, pixie!"

Belum sempat Ara bertanya Aisha berbicara dengan siapa, gadis Magician itu berhenti tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan, membuat dirinya tidak sempat mengerem dan menubruk punggungnya.

Dia bahkan belum sempat memprotes dan merawat hidungnya yang teratuk tulang punggung Aisha karena pemuda yang lebih pucat itu keburu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sebuah loker besar yang berdiri di sisi koridor, loker yang dipakai sebagai tempat penyimpanan sapu, pel, dan alat-alat kebersihan lainnya. Sungguh lokasi yang klasik, bukan?

Begitu Aisha juga melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari, menjejalkan diri di tengah sapu dan pel bersamanya dan mengunci pintunya, Ara sudah capek dihiraukan dan ngotot melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aisha, apa yang-"

"Ssshh! Jangan sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Sssttt! Mereka datang."

Tapi Ara benar-benar sudah capek dari tadi diabaikan. Bukankah dia ini korban? Seorang korban juga punya hak untuk mempertanyakan situasi, bukan?

"Ai-"

Lagi-lagi hak berbicaranya dilanggar ketika Aisha membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan berbisik "Sssssttt!" tepat di telinganya, matanya terpancang pada arlojinya. Membuat catatan mental untuk langsung menginterogasi Aisha habis-habisan begitu waktunya tepat, Ara memaksakan dirinya untuk rileks di dalam lemari yang gelap, dengan tangan Aisha masih membekap mulutnya dan -sejak kapan dia jadi bersender di dada gadis Magician itu?

Setelah menunggu derap bak gempa disusul jeritan nge-bass 'MARRY ME, ARA!' yang membuatnya merinding disko dan memastikan keadaan cukup aman setelah melongok keluar, Ara memijat dahinya yang mendadak senut-senut dan memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah Aisha, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku! Mantra ngaco apa yang tadi kau gunakan?"

Kalau sampai Aisha menunda-nunda, dia bersumpah akan mengumpankan si rambut anggur (?) itu ke seme-seme ganas yang mengincarnya.

Ara sungguh tidak mengerti dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai terjebak di situasi ini. Hei, ayolah! Dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang lesbian (?) di muka bumi ini dan dia cukup yakin tak satupun dari rekan-rekannya yang juga penyuka sesama jenis itu ada yang dijatuhi hukuman seberat ini.

"Jadi, ehem, biar aku konfirmasi. Tadinya aku berencana mau menghukum Adeline dengan cara mengutuknya supaya dia merasakan pahitnya turun pangkat dari seme berjaya jadi uke yang dikejar-kejar dan terancam diraep seme-seme ganas sampai trauma..."

Tentu saja! Aisha lupa menyebutkan bahwa bukan hanya 'seme ganas' saja yang terpengaruh mantranya. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kenapa Liechtenstein, Mira, dan Itsuki kini tengah mengejar di belakang mereka dan ekspresi ketiganya... Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Dia cuma tahu Ara sudah menarik tangannya dan lari tunggang langgang begitu Mira angkat suara lengkap dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa:

"Ara! Kau cukup kuat untuk 'melayani' kami bertiga?"

Creepy. Baik intonasi maupun ekspresi. Very creepy.

"Tapi kamu tahu-tahu melompat ke tengah jalan dan membuat mantraku salah sasaran. Dan sekarang, semua gadis yang melihatmu akan merasakan hasrat tak terkira untuk meraepmu. Kecuali aku, karena itu mantraku."

Sedikit ralat darinya. Bukan hanya gadis yang jadi berhasrat meraepnya. Kalau tidak, Liling yang tadi nyaris mem*piiip*nya dengan pensil itu apa?

Demi semua demon di Feita, burung elang bersayap baja yang nyasar dari Monster Galaxy itu kira-kira bisa diam nggak, sih? Kalau dia terus berteriak 'Target ditemukan! Target ditemukan!' seperti itu bukan mustahil kalau seme-seme ganas yang sedang berpencar mencarinya di seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah Elrios Gakuen itu bakal berkumpul dan...

Memang itulah tujuannya!

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menawarkan mantranya..."

Tak beberapa lama, bahkan dewi keberuntungan pun tampaknya sudah menelantarkan mereka.

Ara dan Aisha kini sudah berdiri membelakangi jendela lantai tiga, mata violet dan topas keduanya menatap was-was kerumunan yang semakin bertambah jumlahnya, berterima kasihlah kepada Bladewing yang masih melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai toa terbang (?) dadakan. Dengan Mira, Liechtenstein, dan Itsuki di depan. Siapa sekarang yang berani bilang kalau anak kecil itu tenang, kalem, dan inosen luar-dalam?

"...aku lupa."

Tongkat sihir Aisha sudah berada di tangan Ieyuki (4), selaku orang yang memergoki tempat persembunyian mereka berdua di loker itu. Tadi setelah mengalami pergulatan singkat, keduanya berhasil melarikan diri dari si gadis Jepang itu, dengan bayaran tongkat sihir Aisha dan semua kancing seragam Ara raib direnggut Ieyuki dalam 'pergulatan' mereka. Ara dari tadi terpaksa berlari ke sana kemari dengan dada terbuka.

Satu pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan: Ieyuki sangat mengerikan kalau menjadi seme!

"...bercanda! Sekali lagi kaujitak kepalaku, aku raep kau sekarang juga!" Ah, Aisha! Berpura-pura pun ada batasnya, lho! "Ahem! Jadi, kembali ke topik. Untuk menawarkan mantra ini, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau harus membuat mereka semua patah hati."

Tentu saja. Mantra abstrak, efek abstrak! Dia bakal heran kalau penyelesaiannya tidak sama abstraknya.

Dan dia yakin Aisha yang berdiri was-was di sebelahnya juga berpikiran sama.

"...bagaimana caranya? Pikirlah sendiri! Kira-kira apa coba yang bisa membuat orang-orang berbanjir hormon seperti kita patah hati? Melihat orang yang ditaksir terjun dari jendela? Hanya bisa menyaksikan orang yang kita sukai dilumat bibirnya di depan mata? Camkan itu!"

Dia tidak butuh lebih banyak contoh lagi.

Bahkan tanpa membuka matanya, Ara tahu kerumunan di depannya tengah membeku tak percaya begitu melihat dirinya dan Aisha saling melumat bibir satu sama lainnya, bertukar saliva, jemari tenggelam dalam helai rambut berbeda warna.

Dia mendengar suara jeritan putus asa-yang sangat dikenalnya-diikuti suara gedubrakan dan disusul keheningan. Uh, oh. Sepertinya Elesis terlalu shock sampai jatuh pingsan.

Beberapa, seperti Adeline, Rara, dan beberapa orang -terutama yang mempunyai hubungan baik dengannya- mengikuti reaksi Elesis dan jatuh pingsan juga. Walaupun kurang elit dan agak memaksa, dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itulah tanda bahwa mantra yang mempengaruhi mereka sudah menghilang.

"Aisha. Satu pertanyaan untukmu,"

Namun bagi beberapa, terutama mereka yang jarang berinteraksi dengannya, rupanya adegan ciumannya dengan Aisha belum cukup untuk membuat mereka patah hati dan kehilangan hasrat untuk meraepnya.

Kedua mata violet dan topas itu bertukar pandang, saling meyakinkan, sebelum mengembangkan senyum yang identikal.

Tanpa peringatan, keduanya terjun dari jendela.

"...kenapa kau menolongku?"

Dia mendengar suara teriakan dan melihat beberapa kepala melongok keluar dari jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah berserakan, bola mata berbeda warna membelalak melihat 'tubuhnya' yang tergeletak dua puluh tiga lantai di bawah sana, rusak dan berlumur darah. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka semua sudah bergeletakan di lantai, mantra absurd itu memudar karena 'target' mereka sudah tiada.

Padahal Aisha ada di sana, bergantungan pada salah satu peri Aisha, aman di balik lindungan... Jubah Tak Tampak? 'Mayat' yang tadinya ada di tanah menguap perlahan, kembali ke wujud asalnya entah sebagai makhluk apa. Bukan hanya mantra dan personalitinya yang abstrak, Aisha ternyata punya banyak teman dan barang yang tak kalah abstraknya.

Yang tidak bisa dipungkirinya telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Atau setidaknya menyelamatkannya dari takdir kejam digilir lusinan seme ganas selama tiga kali dua puluh empat jam -sampai mantranya memudar secara alamiah. Menyelamatkannya dari takdir yang membahayakan kesehatan raga dan jiwa.

"Mereka akan bangun dalam waktu sejam." Aisha memprediksi, mengarahkan perinya untuk menurunkan mereka di lantai dua. "Dan begitu tersadar, aku jamin mereka tidak punya ingatan apapun tentang kejadian ini. Kau tidak usah khawatir Elesis bakal menghajarmu karena... adegan itu."

Ara tidak menjawab sampai kakinya kembali berpijak di lantai keramik yang padat, melepaskan peri yang dipeganginya dari tadi.

"Terima kasih!" Dia berkata pelan, menghindari menatap Aisha yang tengah merapikan seragamnya yang kusut dan ditempeli pecahan kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Setelah tadi berpacu dengan adrenalin, dia baru menyadari betapa kikuknya mereka berdua. Dan selama sejam sampai orang-orang lain tersadar, lagi-lagi mereka stuck hanya berdua saja.

"Mmmm... Aisha?" Ara berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau tidak sempat menjawabnya karena Ieyuki keburu menemukan kita, maksudku, menemukanku! Dan setelah itu kita terus berlari dan nyaris tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol lagi! Tapi... sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan jawabanmu. Kenapa kau menolongku? Hubunganku denganmu hampir tidak lebih baik daripada hubunganmu dengan Adeline. Kalau ada alasan tertentu-"

"Kutemukan kau, Ara! Akan kuklaim vital region-mu biar semua orang tidak meremehkanku!"

Sebuah suara cempreng namun menggelegar membuat keduanya mendongak. Di ujung koridor, tampaklah Sieghart dan R -Sieghart dengan tampang antusias dan R dengan tampang bosan seperti biasanya- duduk di atas sapu terbang tampak siap menerjang.

Ara melempar Aisha tatapan 'mantramu-juga-ngaruh-ke-kakek-tua-bangka-itu-?' dan 'Aku-nggak-tahu-harus-bunuh-diri-atau-malah-bersyukur-?'.

Barulah setelah Sieghart menarik keluar sebuah machine gun -yang mungkin asal pungut dari persenjataan milik Rufus yang hanyut sewaktu banjir di Chaser Masion- Ara dan Aisha kembali ambil langkah seribu dengan alasan masih sayang nyawa. Walaupun kali ini sambil tertawa-tawa karena masalah yang sebenarnya sudah selesai.

Aisha mencuri pandang ke arah Ara yang berlari di sebelahnya, rambut hitam dan seragamnya yang sudah kehilangan kancingnya berkibar diterpa angin dari arah yang berlawanan, wajahnya berseri-seri dalam kebahagiaan murni.

_Kenapa kau menolongku?_

Sampai Chuny nggak childish lagi, dia tidak akan mungkin mengakuinya, apalagi menyuarakan jawabannya.

_Apa salahnya kalau aku tidak ingin berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun?_

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Female Add

(2): Female Chung

(3): Female Raven

(4): Female Ieyasu

* * *

Saya punya sebuah tebakan! Berapa banyak cross di fic ini?

Yang bisa menjawab benar, selamat!

Review! :D


End file.
